Letting Go
by XxFallingxAngelxX
Summary: Kai has been protecting Tala from Boris even if it means getting hurt. Now Tala needs to choose between having Kai near him, like he wants to or to let go and save him from falling apart. WARNING: SLASH Tala/Kai
1. When You Were Around

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade or the characters on it.

**Warning:**Eventual Slash (Tala/Kai, maybe other couples), child abuse, rape, other mature themes.

* * *

**Letting Go **

**When You Were Around**

_(__By: Lene Marlin)_

"_If you're doing fine,  
I don't know  
You see, I gave up calling  
long time ago  
Haven't heard from you,  
I guess that means  
That I'm no good no more,  
that's what it seems"  
_

Tala was on the roof, watching the clouds but not really seeing them, all he could see was red eyes and two toned hair.

A tear fell, he missed all the smiles, the jokes, the long talks and stupid little fights…he missed Kai. The boy was almost a brother to Tala, but he had left the abbey, he had left Tala, and he still couldn't figure out why. Had he done something to Kai to justify his sudden departure? He still didn't know what could have made him hate Tala so much as to leave him in the ruthless abbey to fight for himself.

He didn't hate the abbey as much before. With Kai there, he felt he could do anything, that nothing could really hurt him, because with Kai there nothing could really make him sad. The beatings were almost the same as before, they had, of course, upgraded some of their methods since he was older than before, but still he hadn't expected to feel so affected because of them.

They were more frequent also. Tala knew that Kai had something to do with the lack of punishment he received, before. He usually got softer beatings than other kids in his situation would have, they even forgave him sometimes. He knew Kai made deals with the guards, sometimes even with Boris himself, still, he didn't know what Kai had to offer for them to leave him alone, Kai wouldn't talk about it, he would just crawl back to their shared bedroom tired and bloodied, and he wouldn't even let Tala see his wounds, let alone treat them, as Kai usually did for his.

Tala sighed. 

He had waited for Kai to come back for days, weeks, months, even years now. Boris had told him that Kai was with his grandfather, probably traveling around the world, that he had left Tala behind, and that he didn't care about him anymore. He had refused to believe him; he knew Kai wouldn't do something like that to him, but after waiting for months, his hope of Kai's return had started decreasing.

He had even tried to call him. He had stolen Voltaire's phone number, from Boris' office. He didn't know if it was pure luck he hadn't been caught, or it was just that Boris knew he wouldn't find Kai. But he got the number and managed to call him on one of his days out of the abbey.

_Flashback __  
_

All the kids from the abbey walked out of the abbey and immediately ran toward the parks that were around. Boris let all the kids out of the abbey once a month, of course he put on some tracking devices so they could bring them back, should they try to escape.

"Finally out!" Bryan stretched next to him. "Where should we go?" the older boy looked anxiously around.

"Uhm…guys I'll join you later okay?" Spencer, Ian and Brian looked at him confused. "I just have something to do today."

Finally they all nodded. "Fine, just don't get into trouble" Spencer looked at him just a little worried, but then left with the others.

Tala started making his way through the city looking for a pay phone. After finally finding one, that could make both local and international calls he started dialing the phone number to Voltaire's mansion on Russia.

"Hiwatari's household, how may I help you?" a woman's voice was hear. Tala guessed it was the maid.

"I'm looking for Kai Hiwatari?" Tala was really nervous; he didn't even know what he would say. But that didn't really matter; all he wanted was to hear Kai's voice again.

"Okay, wait a moment sir-" the maid got cut off.

"Who are you looking for?" A male voice was heard from the other end. Tala guessed that it was just a butler.

"I'm looking for Kai Hiwatari, could I talk to him?" Tala asked politely.

"No, you can't. Who is this?" Tala was surprised by the stern voice on the other end.

"I-I'm Tala, a friend of his."

"Well, he doesn't wish to speak to you." With that the man on the other end quickly hung up the phone.

'_Well at least now I know he lives there'_ Tala sighed, hanged down the phone, and left to look for Bryan and the others.

_End of Flashback_

He had tried to call, some weeks later, but Kai wasn't home, according to the maid that answered, and a few months after that, he had been informed (by that same maid) that Kai had escaped his grandfather's care during a trip to Japan. He didn't really understand why though, he was sure that living with his grandfather would be an improvement to living in the abbey. But when he had asked why the maid had only said that he would be better alone at Japan than with his grandfather. She had told him not to call anymore as he could get into trouble and then she just hanged up. Tala followed the advice and stopped calling, he gave up in trying to find Kai, now the only thing he could do was to hope Kai remembered he had a redheaded friend on Russia, and that he came to find him.

If he only knew more about why Kai had left…

Everyone thought that it was because he thought he was too good for the abbey, and as the rich and snobby kid he was he had called his grandfather pick him up and take him to a "better" place to train. But Tala knew those were just rumors, first Kai wouldn't call his grandfather, under any circumstances, he hated the man. Also, Kai didn't think of himself as better than the other bladders, he actually respected the ones that were able to stay alive on the abbey, since it really wasn't an easy job. Besides Tala knew that the boy wasn't snobby or cocky enough to leave, he just pretended to be, sure he was rich, but he didn't really enjoy his wealth, he preferred a simple life. And at last, he had heard Boris talking to a guard about it.

_Flashback _

Tala was walking thought the many corridors in the abbey; he had finished his training earlier than expected, so he was free for the afternoon. He was rounding another corner, when he heard Boris' voice.

"…we don't want another incident like that one before!" Boris' voice was hushed and Tala had to get closer to listen. The guard whispered something Tala couldn't hear, but he supposed it was some kind of excuse, for Boris' reaction to it. "If you would have been able to stop Kai from going in there, nothing of this would have happened! You know how important he was for our plans, and now we can't use him anymore! So, it _is_ your fault, you should have remained in your position as it was ordered!"

Tala heard the director's footsteps fade into another hallway. He turned around and went in the direction to his room.

_End of Flashback_

Tala didn't know what was behind the doors the guard was supposed to protect, no one did, it was just another mysterious place in the abbey no one was allowed to enter. When he had asked Spencer about it, he had just told him that he didn't know exactly what was inside, but he had told Tala that he shouldn't try to find out, since there had been an explosion around that place, and that it was dangerous. When he had asked when, Spencer told him that it was around the time Kai had left the abbey. Tala didn't know what to make out of all the information collected, so he had chosen to just wait for some new clues.

The worst part was that almost everyone thought of Kai as a traitor. He had been told many times that he shouldn't care about Kai's departure, since he wasn't worth all the trouble, and investigation, even Ian had tried to make Tala forget the phoenix blader. But Tala knew that even if all of them said they hated Kai, they still cared for him, he could see it in their eyes. They were hurt because of his of his disappearance, but they still missed their friend, so they just hid it behind anger.

"Tala you better come inside Boris wants to show us something." Bryan had just come out of the trapdoor that led to the roof. "It has to do with that stupid Japanese team that came today."

Tala sighed and stood up. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

They got to Boris' office but he, Boris wasn't there yet, even if Ian and Spencer had already arrived.

"Where's Boris?" Tala walked in and sat in one of the chairs in front of the director's desk.

"Late, I guess." Ian, walked towards the chairs too, and sat between Spencer and Tala.

"Did any of you see the team that came yesterday?" Bryan chose to lean against the wall.

"No, I heard they came while we were still in practice." Spencer was the one who answered. "I heard they defeated one of our bladders."

"That doesn't mean they're good. Maybe our bladder was really weak." Bryan argued.

"Indeed young Bryan." All of them tensed when they heard Boris' voice. "That's why I've decided to show you the battle, that way you can decide for yourselves if they are strong or not. Please take a seat." Bryan obeyed and sat on the last free seat, next to Tala.

"Here's the match with the Bladebreakers, learn their strategies, learn how to destroy them. They might be strong opponents." Boris walked towards the door as the match started, an evil smirk forming on his face. He would've loved to stay and see their faces, when they realized who was part of the Japanese team, and how he didn't remember anything, but he had better matters to attend to, more pleasurable ones…

* * *

As the video advanced they could notice that the Japanese blader was losing, it wasn't until later that the actually managed to turn things around, thanks to some advice from his teammates. They were focusing so much on the match, the movement of each blade, the strategies, that none of them really saw the team.

Almost at the end Tala started analyzing the team. There was a Chinese cat-like boy, a really small one who kept talking to his laptop, a blond one who was giving advice to the blue haired one, which he had called Tyson, all of them seemed to have come out of a circus. But the fifth one he was quiet, distant and cold, he didn't talk as much as the others. Tala couldn't help but to stare at him, he seemed oddly familiar. The stranger then turned and looked directly at the camera. _'Those eyes…'_ Tala couldn't stop the gasp that fell from his lips; he stopped the tape. The others looked at him confused.

"That…that's Kai!" He pointed to the image, to where the Russian was. His teammates looked towards the image, they gasped too when they realized that Tala was right.

"Are you sure?" Bryan walked forward, he was breathless with anticipation. He stared at the image for a while.

"Those eyes are his, as red as before." Spencer was watching the image with big eyes.

Ian was the first to react. He jumped from his seat and ran towards the others; he looked at each of them in turn, a big smile on his face. "The hair is just like before too! Can you believe it? He's here! He's back!"

"Let's see if he's actually back." Tala nodded toward the TV and pressed the button so the video could continue.

After the Bladebreakers won and the abbey kid had been disposed of. They realized Kai wasn't really coming back, he hadn't even tried to help the kid, the Kai they knew would've done anything to help any abbey boy, even if he had trouble because of it. He had even ignored Boris, as if he didn't know him.

"So he's not coming back?" Ian looked sadly at the floor.

All of them sat in silence occasionally talking about the battle, and strategies, but mostly just thinking in reasons why Kai wouldn't come back.

No one knew how much time had passed when Boris returned to his office, but it startled them all, making Boris smirk. They all sat up strait and tried to mask their surprise, which wasn't so hard; they had years of practice after all.

"Tala, Ian, I'll have to ask for a favor from you." His smirk grew wider, "There are some intruders in the grounds. You have to make sure that they don't see the inside of this abbey."

Both Tala and Ian rose, nodded and left. "You two go back to training. You are discharged." Bryan and Spencer stood up and they too left the room.

* * *

Tala and Ian stepped out onto the roof, so they could see the intruders and determine if they were a danger or not.

"The Bladebreakers." Tala whispered to Ian.

"Kai's not with them." Ian pointed out. They both realized that, that was probably the reason they were there. Kai must've been inside the abbey.

Both jumped in front of the Japanese team.

"You don't have a problem with us dropping in, do you?" Ian sneered.

"I hope not cause you're the intruders here." Tala added.

"Got that? You're trespassing on private property."

"Is our friend in there?" Tyson asked. Although it seemed more of a statement.

"No." It was Tala that answered.

"That was a quick answer, we haven't described him yet! Well I think he is in there." Tala knew he had answered too fast, but he didn't want Kai leaving again.

"Oh, do you, now? Then go right in." Ian smirked at them. "If you can get past me."

Ian got into a beybattle with Tyson. "Take your time." Tala whispered to his teammate. Ian understood; he had to stop them for as long as he could.

Ian was winning through the whole match, and the Bladebreakers were getting more nervous with each strike against their teammate's beyblade.

Boris' voice was heard through Tala's earphone. "We've got Kai." With that the transmission was finished.

"Finish it." Tala addressed Ian, who just picked up his blade, ending the battle, Tyson complained, but Tala just ignored him. "We just got word. Your friend, the boy you're looking for, his name's Kai, isn't it?" They didn't hide their surprise.

"How did you know?" A short boy with glasses on his hat asked him.

"He was spotted around the back entrance of the abbey today. He was outside a bit too long though, he's got a fever." Tala lied easily, and he was pleased to see that they bought it.

They asked to see him, but Tala politely told them that they weren't allowed inside the abbey, and promised to let them see Kai when he got better. With that they left, but not before asking his name and Ian's.

* * *

Back inside they walked over to Bryan and Spencer in the training area.

"What happened?" Bryan grabbed his blade back.

"It was Kai's friends, looking for him."

"So…he's here?"

Before Tala could answer a group of guards came through, he saw that they had Kai with them. Kai looked Tala and his lips turned upwards a little, a hint of a smile was formed. Before he could smile back a guard pushed him ahead into the hallway, and surely he was going to a dungeon and receive punishment for leaving.

* * *

"Do you think Kai's gonna be on our team?" Ian asked excitedly as they walked back to their rooms.

"If he survives the punishment." Bryan said nonchalantly.

"Bryan!" Spencer reprimanded Bryan. "You didn't have to say it like that." He shook his head in disbelief.

"You know it's true, Boris was really mad when he left the abbey. And he hasn't returned from the punishment yet."

"Let's not talk about this, okay?" Tala interrupted. His teammates weren't helping him ease the worry he felt.

They reached their rooms, which were in a private section of the abbey. And each went into their own. Tala to the one on the farthest on the right, since he was the captain he had a room to himself, while Ian and Spencer had to share. Bryan was supposed to have a roommate too, but since they were only four he had a room on his own, but there was a spare bed on his room.

* * *

Bryan couldn't sleep, the truth was that he was really worried about Kai, even if he had pretended he wasn't. Actually he felt like crying just thinking on what could be happening to his old friend.

He was musing about it, when he heard footsteps on the hall outside, he turned round, towards the wall and pretended to be sleep. The guards walked into his room, they seemed to be carrying something, they put it on the spare bed on his room. Then they left, Bryan waited for them to leave, and didn't move until the footsteps had faded.

He turned slowly and fearfully, he heard some shuffling followed by a faint moaning. Bryan walked turned the light on, and gasped.

In front of him lay a beaten and bloodied up Kai. He was unconscious, and by the way he was struggling for breath Bryan could tell he had some ribs broken.

Bryan realized he would need help in healing some of his wounds. He stared at Kai's body for a second longer, and ran out of his room. He got to Tala's door and knocked on it really hard.

"Tala, come quick, you've got to see this!" He heard movement inside and went toward Spencer's room.

"Spencer, Ian come here!" At that moment Tala came out of his room. He hadn't changed out of his clothes, and he seemed worried, he had been waiting for Kai to return.

Tala ran into Bryan's room. While Spencer and Ian came out of theirs. They also looked as if they were waiting for Kai to come back.

"How is he?" Spencer asked as soon as he saw Bryan.

"Not so good." Bryan didn't really know how bad the wounds were, but by the way Kai was breathing he knew they were deep and painful.

The three of them ran into his room, and almost crashed against Tala, he was standing near the door, staring at Kai's still form. He reacted as soon as they entered the room, walking towards the bad and moving Kai into a more comfortable position.

"Spencer, you're better at this, than me." Spencer walked up to Kai, and carefully removed his torn shirt, he started poking Kai's ribs.

"He broke at least one rib." he kept poking until he was sure how many broken ribs there were. "It's two." he sighed. "Let's clean his wounds first. Ian bring me a towel and warm water, please. And Bryan, bring the first aid kit." Both of them left to bring what was requested. "Tala, you help me move Kai so we can start with the ones in his back." Tala approached them and together they moved Kai so he they could see the wounds on his back. Kai grunted in pain.

"Won't this damage his ribs?" Tala looked at Spencer worried.

"Not much, and we need to stop the bleeding of his other wounds." Ian came back with the water and towel, Bryan behind him with the first aid kit. Spencer grabbed the towel, (already wet with the water) and started cleaning the bigger wound. Kai moaned in pain and Tala was about to stop Spencer from continuing, but he thought better of it and sat back again.

Tala knew Spencer was good in treating any kind of wounds, and it wasn't as if he didn't know how to treat whip injuries, it was after all the most common form of punishment in the abbey. But Kai looked so fragile...covered in blood, with some purple bruises showing. His face paint was almost gone, and he could hardly breath...he just didn't want him to feel any more pain.

They all stared breathless at Kai once the blood had been cleaned, his skin was marred by thousands of bruises and cuts (along with some old scars). Most of them were clearly caused by the several beatings and whipping he had received as a punishment but some seemed to be caused by fingers especially those around the hips and chest. Tala touched those marks softly and followed the trail until his hands reached the waistband on Kai's trousers he was starting to have a really uneasy feeling about those bruises. He was trying to make sense out of them, when his hand was stopped by Kai's own.

"Where am I?" Kai tried to sit up. His voice was hoarse and dry.

"In Bryan's room." Tala pushed him back to the bed. "Try to relax, you've get a lot of injuries."

Kai nodded and laid back onto the bed. "Could I take a bath?" Tala looked at Spencer, waiting for him to say if it was safe or not.

"Yeah, I guess it's okay. Just be careful, you have some ribs broken and a fractured wrist."

"Thanks." Kai tried to stand up again, though he was having too much trouble so Tala helped him, and led him into the adjacent bathroom, where he left Kai leaning against the bathtub, which he soon filled with warm water. He left some of Bryan's sleeping clothes next to the bathtub and left after confirming Kai didn't need any more help.

* * *

Tala sat on Bryan's bed next to Spencer and sighed. He stared at Ian and Bryan while they changed the bloodied sheets on Kai's new bed for new ones. All he could think about was how much Kai had grown. He wasn't the cute kid he knew anymore, but he hadn't changed for the worse, he was actually even more beautiful than before. Was he feeling attracted to Kai? Maybe that funny feeling he got when he was near Kai when he was a kid wasn't just excitement for a new adventure, maybe it was...Tala sighed again.

"Take your shirt off." Tala's head snapped up when he heard Spencer's voice, Kai had just come out of the bathroom. His hair was free of blood now and he looked very tired. He sat on his new bed and complied to Spencer's command.

Bryan walked forward with some bandages ready to be used and passed them to Spencer, who started wrapping Kai's wounds. Beginning with the whipping ones, he then wrapped Kai's wrist which was fractured and put bandages on his other multiple cuts.

* * *

"I'll stay here and watch over him. Bryan, you go sleep in my room." Bryan nodded and left, followed by Ian and Spencer.

Kai had drifted off while Spencer was still wrapping his wounds, Bryan and Ian had put him under the covers and he was sleeping peacefully now. Tala walked over to Kai's bed, he couldn't control himself, all he could think about was how beautiful Kai looked, and soon he was caressing Kai's hair.

Tala took his hand back as Kai stirred. His eyes fluttered open and landed on Tala.

"Hey…" Tala smiled at Kai, the younger boy returned it even if it was weakly, and instantly fell back to sleep.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for reading this! _

_Please Review!_

_**-XxFallingxAngelxX**_


	2. Still Here

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade or the characters on it.

**Warning: **Eventual Slash (Tala/Kai, maybe other couples), child abuse, other mature themes.

* * *

**Letting Go**

_**Still Here**_

_(by: __Lene Marlin)_

_I just can't help it  
No matter what you say  
It sounds you're far from okay  
I know you're hurting  
So please just stop the lie  
Just say, say you'll try  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Tala woke the next day to find all of his team gathered around Kai's bed.

"What-" He was cut off by Bryan.

"Keep it down! he's still sleeping." Bryan turned back around towards Kai.

Tala stood up and walked towards them. Spencer was changing the bloodied bandages for new, clean ones. Bryan and Ian were just watching him with worried faces.

"How are his wounds?" Tala noted that now the bruises now looked worse, they had a darker shade now.

"The cuts are healing already and the bruises will start fading in some days." Spencer finished bandaging Kai and stood up.

"We should get ready for training." Tala walked towards the door. "He'll be okay." He walked out with Spencer and Ian behind him. Each walked to their respective rooms.

* * *

Tala was watching a training match between Bryan and Ian, Spencer was with the scientist right now, they were checking if he had improved during that month, if he hadn't his training would be improved.

"Hi…" Tala herd the weak greeting turned to his to his left. Kai was leaning next to him on the wall. He had clean clothes on, they were his own so they fit, he also had his face paint back on.

"Hey…how are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks for taking care of the wounds." Kai was looking at the floor shyly.

"Spencer did it." Tala could feel Kai's nervousness and it was starting to make him feel uneasy.

Kai took a deep breath. "Are you…are you mad at me? For leaving" hesitantly he looked up at Tala.

"No." Tala answered without any doubt. "I'm just confused. Why didn't you come back?" He tried to hide his hurt but it was ineffective.

Kai looked back at the floor. "I…don't know why, but I didn't remember the abbey." Tala looked at him surprised. "I didn't remember this place until I came back here yesterday. If I had remembered about you being here, I would've come back, I swear." He sighed regretfully. "I know it had to do with Black Dranzer, before I left I went to where it was and there was an explosion. Then all I know is that I woke up at my grandfather's house and that I didn't remember anything." Kai looked back at Tala with sorrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You really didn't remember anything?"

"No. I mean, I did remember you guys, I knew you were my friends I just didn't know where you were and I used to look for you, around the city, sometimes, but I never knew you were here I didn't remember anything about it. And then, when I got here…I felt weird about it, you know like I knew it and when I saw Boris I was scared of him, every time he looked at me. That's why I came back, I wanted to know why I was feeling like that. When I got into the abbey I started remembering everything."

Tala was quiet for a moment. "I believe you. You must've repressed your memories of the abbey after the explosion."

"I'm really sorry Tal." Tala smiled a little at the nickname.

"That's okay, I told I'm not mad and now I know why you didn't come back, so It's okay." Kai looked at him with a small, grateful smile.

"Do you think they'll forgive me?" Kai nodded towards Bryan and Ian.

"I'm sure they will. They-" Tala stopped talking as Ian's blade was thrown out of the beydish.

Ian stood on his place, stunned while Bryan looked at him worriedly. One of the guards approached him and guided him away. Ian looked back at Tala's worried face and tried to show him a reassuring smile before he was taken out of the room.

"Damn!" Bryan cursed, he was still standing next to the beydish.

"What happened? Why did he loose?" Tala walked over to the taller boy, Kai following close behind.

"I think he got distracted." Bryan sighed. "This hadn't happened in weeks."

"What do you mean?" Kai asked from his place next to Tala.

"If it's a tie, no one is punished and we're all almost on the same level, well except for Tala, so it doesn't happen much that one of us looses." Bryan looked at Kai and smiled a little. "I'm glad you're back, well not that you're in here, but that you're with us." Kai smiled back.

"Kai, may I have a word with you?" They all jumped a little and tried to put their emotionless masks back on. Boris was on the doorway, smirking in a frightening way.

Kai nodded and walked towards him.

"Training is over for today, you are discharged." Kai got to the door and Boris guided him away by his shoulder.

"What was that all about?" Bryan looked at Tala confused.

"I don't know, but we better go back to our rooms, we have to wait for Ian to come back."

* * *

Spencer had gotten back just 15 minutes later than them. They were all sitting on Bryans room while waiting for their friends to arrive.

"It's been two hours already, where could they be?" Bryan was pacing around the room looking worried. "I mean Ian I get it, I mean we'll have to be ready when he gets here, but at least we know where he is. Kai though, where could he be? Boris can't be talking that much to him, could he?" He looked at Tala for an answer.

"I don't know. Maybe Boris is punishing him too?" It was Spencer who answered and he too looked at Tala expectantly. But before the redhead could reply the door to the room opened and Ian walked in. To their surprise he wasn't hurt at all, he didn't even have a scratch.

"What did they do to you?" Bryan approached him confused, trying to look for some kind of injury.

"Nothing." Ian looked even more confused than Bryan. "They put me in a cell, you know like usual, to wait for the punishment, and then some hours later, I guess, they just freed me, told me to get back to my room, and that's it, I came here."

"That's weird." Bryan sat down on his bed again.

"Maybe they were busy with something else." Ian shrugged and sat on Kai's bed next to Spencer. "So, where's Kai?"

"Boris wanted to talk to him, and he hasn't come back yet." Tala could sense his friends worry, so he decided to do something about it. "I'll go look for him, okay? I'll help him get back here if he's hurt." The others nodded and he left the room.

* * *

Tala had been walking through the endless hallways in the abbey for about half an hour already, but he still couldn't find Kai anywhere. He had gone everywhere he could think they would have Kai. To the dungeons, the labs, the training rooms. Now he was just walking around the abbey hoping to find Kai alright.

He was now in the dimly lit hallway of the 5th floor, close to Boris's room. He didn't expect to find Kai there, but he thought it would be better if he checked everywhere. It was night already so he had to be careful, Boris could already be sleeping and he wouldn't be too happy if Tala waked him up, besides, no one was allowed near his room unless he was carrying very important news.

He was about to walk away and leave the floor when he heard Boris' voice inside his room, followed by a another voice, a softer one, and soon by footsteps. Tala hid around a corner of the hallway, and peeked from behind the wall. The door of Boris' room opened and bright light filled the hallway. Someone was roughly thrown out of the room, crashing hard against the opposite wall, Tala couldn't figure out who exactly it was because of the lightening but it was a familiar figure. Then Boris appeared on the door and threw some sort of clothing towards the person and closed the door.

Tala looked closer and realized it was Kai, he was leaning heavily against the wall. His friend was a disaster, his hair was mused and he had some bruises on his neck, his clothes were in disarray, his shirt torn and his pants half done, the bell hanging loosely from the hoops.

Kai leaned down, picked the cloth from the floor and put it on, it was a hoodie. Tala couldn't help but wonder why would Kai be on Boris' room. _'Are they sleeping together?'_ He couldn't help but to feel pain when he considered the option, like something was pressing on his heart. He didn't know if he should go out and confront Kai about it, or just pretend it didn't happen so if Kai was actually sleeping with Boris…at least he wouldn't know, it would hurt less.

He looked back at Kai, he was trying to organize himself. Tala was about to come out of his hiding spot and talk to him when he saw Kai's face, it was filled with sorrow and shame. Tala stood there breathless, it was heartbreaking to see Kai like that, he had lost his proud and strong mask, and now his emotions were out in the open they were so _there_, anyone could've seen it, Kai was in pain, in so much pain. A tear rolled down Kai's face just before he pulled his hood up and walked away, in the opposite direction of Tala.

Now Tala knew the answer to his musings, Kai couldn't have slept with Boris, it wouldn't have brought so much pain to the young boy if he had, unless…unless he hadn't done it willingly.

Tala started walking back to Bryan's room still trying to make sense out of everything he had seen.

* * *

"So, did you find him?" Bryan walked up to him as soon as he opened the door. Spencer and Ian had already gone back to their room.

"No, but I looked in the dungeons and labs, and he's not there, so I don't think he's hurt."

"Okay, I'll call you when he gets here." Bryan walked to his bed but Tala stopped him before he reached it.

"No, you go sleep in my room. I'll wait for Kai." Tala said it loud and clear, Bryan knew not to ask anymore. After all Tala was the captain and Bryan knew when to obey him.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." With that Bryan left the room.

* * *

Tala felt like crying when he thought about Kai. How much pain was his friend feeling? What had Boris done to him exactly?

It had been already hours since he had gotten to Bryan's room and there was still no sign of his red-eyed friend.

He was considering going to look for him again when the door opened and Kai walked in. Tala saw his hair was wet, so he assumed Kai had taken a shower. He looked better than before, but he still seemed tired and he was walking with his head down.

"Kai?" Tala tried to call Kai's attention and he succeeded. Kai's head snapped up and he looked at Tala with startled eyes. Now Tala noticed the damage on Kai's face, it was nothing major, but his bottom lip was split and he had some bruises on his cheeks, bruises that kind of looked like fingertips. He also saw the red-marks on his friend's neck. Tala walked forward and touched Kai's lip, where the cut was. He was surprised to see Kai blush and shyly look away. It made him feel nervous, so he removed his hand from Kai's face and he too looked away. "Where were you?"

"I…I was just walking around the abbey." Kai moved forward to his bed and sat down.

Tala walked over to him and sat next to Kai on the bed. "Then what's this?" Tala traced his fingers over the marks on Kai's neck gently. Kai flinched away from the touch.

"It's nothing." Kai tried to cover the marks with one hand, and tried to will the tears away.

"Kai, if someone hurt you…in any way…you can tell me." Tala tried to look into Kai's eyes but the younger boy kept avoiding his gaze.

"No I can't." Kai's voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

"Why not? I'm your friend." Tala wanted to help Kai, to take the pain away from him, but he didn't know how.

"I know…that's why I can't tell you." Tears started falling from the scarlet eyes. Tala couldn't stop himself from hugging his friend even if he thought he would be pushed away. But Kai didn't recoil from the touch, instead he leaned into Tala, clutching the red-headed boy's jacket. "I'm sorry…I can't, I'm sorry." Tala shushed him and held him tighter.

* * *

Tala covered Kai with the blankets. The boy had fallen asleep in Tala's arms after what felt like hours of crying. Tala sat on the bed and stared at Kai as he slept, he looked so peaceful. He traced the tear streaks on Kai's face with his eyes, he couldn't help himself from leaning and wiping them away with the back of his hand. If only Kai would tell him what happened, then he could help in some way, maybe he could stop some of the pain.

He sighed again and walked back to Bryan's bed, hoping he would never find Kai in Boris' room again.

* * *

They were in a training session again, having matches against each other. Tala against Bryan and Ian against Spencer. The training was being monitored by Boris instead of the guards. He was standing next to Kai and saying Tala was displeased would've been an understatement, he couldn't stop shooting glances towards him. He wanted Boris as far from Kai as possible not on the same room and next to him.

Tala was so distracted in looking at Kai that he didn't even realize Bryan's blade was attacking his and he didn't realize he was losing until his blade was thrown out of the beydish. Spencer and Ian discreetly looked over to them and then at Boris. Tala too looked at Boris waiting for him to call some guards to punish him. But what he saw made him freeze; Kai's hand moved fast and almost imperceptibly touched the back of Boris' hand before going back to his side, his eyes on the ground all the time. Boris smirked deviously and kept quiet.

"Keep training boys, I have some matters to attend to, so I'll be leaving." Boris took hold of Kai's shoulder and guided him out of the room.

Tala felt like crying, he felt lost and desperate. He looked at his teammates, hoping none of them would've seen what Kai had just done, but he realized he had been hoping in vain. They had seen it, but fortunately they didn't understand what was going on. They were all staring at Tala inquiringly, waiting for him to explain everything.

But, Tala couldn't tell them it would hurt too much, it would become too real. So instead he ran out of the training room, through the many hallways on the abbey, he kept running until he reached his own room.

He stormed inside and forcefully closed the door. He leaned against the door trying to catch his breath. He couldn't understand how he had let it happen. He had always tried to protect Kai, to keep him safe, he was such an innocent boy, Tala wanted to keep it like that for as long as possible. An yet he hadn't seen it.

How long had Kai been doing this? Since they were kids? Now he knew why he wasn't treated as bad as all the other boys in the abbey, Kai had been there to make sure he wasn't hurt by Boris.

He prided himself with being a perfect leader with enough authority for his team to obey, but not out of fear. A leader who was strong, but cared for his teammates…still, he had failed Kai, the most important person to him…he was such a disappointment.

The tears he had been trying to stop, started falling down his cheeks. He slid down the door and sat leaning his head against it. Sobs broke out of his throat and with them his pride returned to him, he tried to stop, but the tears, the regret and guilt…it was all just too much. He hid his face on his knees, later surrounding it with his arms, in a half hearted attempt to cover his misery from the world.

* * *

Kai was walking back to his room, he felt like just dropping to the ground and waiting there for someone to find him and carry him back. Walking just hurt too much, and he was so tired. Besides he didn't really want to get anywhere, all he could do at this time was to sleep and he hated doing that. He would never have a good sleep anyway, he had too much nightmares, too much bad memories.

He leaned against a wall grunting. He knew he should've just listened and obeyed Boris, but it had been a reflex, still he knew what was at stake and it had been a terrible mistake. At least Boris had just turn against him and not against Tala, or someone else on the team. That would've been worse.

He felt like crying again, he had been free from Boris, from all of this for so long and now…it was just like before. But even if it wasn't logic, even if it seemed stupid, he felt this was his home, this was where he belonged, because Tala was here and wherever Tala is, that's where he's supposed to be.

He'd do anything for the redhead, he loved him. Even if he didn't know much about love, he knew this was it. He had never felt like this for anybody. Every time he as much as though about him, he would feel exited and just so happy he felt like he had to scream to get rid of some of it. But not all of his thoughts about him felt like that, there were still the ones that made his heart fill with worry and guilt.

Tala was the only thing that could make him happy and he would protect him from Boris, even if his own soul died in the progress.

Kai had been walking without even realizing and now he found himself standing right outside of his room. He didn't feel like going inside, if he did and Bryan saw him in the condition he was in he would worry and ask what had happened and if he actually did tell him…then the others would find out. He sighed, what was he supposed to do now?

Just then the door to Tala's room opened, and the redhead walked out and towards him. Kai instantly felt nervous, he always felt like that when Tala came near, maybe that was what they call to feel 'butterflies' in your stomach. He stared at the floor and tried to ignore the way Tala kept eyeing his neck, (which was covered with red marks again) and his face in which black bruises were starting to form.

"Kai, I need to talk to you." Tala took hold of his hand, guiding him towards his own room.

And Kai just hoped and prayed that Tala didn't ask what had happened, because if he did, he wasn't sure would be able to deny him the truth.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Hope you liked this chapter!_

_Also thanks for all the reviews! You guys are just so nice!!! You really made my day, anyone can tell you (I was squealing for the rest of it) I also want to thank everyone who added me to their alert or favorite list!!! _

_I seriously thought __people weren't gonna like it._

_Tell me what you think about this chapter and please tell me if I made a mistake in grammar, or spelling or something because I usually make the most stupid mistakes and I don't even realize it, so please tell me if I did._

_**-XxFallingxAngelxX**_

_**P.S.:**__ I may some time with the next chapter but please be patient._

_**P.P.S:**__ You should listen to the songs I put at the beginning, because I think they're good and they both relate a lot with the chapters I've posted. Maybe you'll like them too._


	3. Hold Me

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade or the characters on it. I don't own the songs featured at the beginning of each chapter._

_**Warning: **Eventual Slash (Tala/Kai, maybe other couples), child abuse, rape, other mature themes_.

* * *

**Letting Go**

_Hold Me  
__(by: Savage Garden)_

_I might need you to hold me tonight  
I might need you to say it's alright  
I might need you to make the first stand  
Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man_

_

* * *

_

Once inside Kai sat in Tala's bed while he closed and locked the door. Tala looked at him from where he stood next to the door and sighed. Kai was staring at the floor and fidgeting slightly. Tala could tell he was nervous. He walked up to the bed and sat next to him.

"Kai…where were you today?"

"Boris wanted to talk to me." Tala tried to look into the boy's eyes, but he just looked away.

"I want the truth Kai." Tala took hold of his chin and gently lifted his head up, so he could look into his eyes. "I need to know what's really happening."

"What are you talking about Tala?" Kai softly, almost reluctantly, pushed Tala's hand away from him.

"Every time he talks to you, you come back hurt and bruised, it worries me Kai." Tala put his hand in Kai's shoulder, but the boy jumped away and looked at him, scared. "Kai I'm not going to hurt you, you know that." He looked into his friend's eyes with hurt. It pained him to see Kai recoil from his touch. "What did he do to you?" Tala moved closer to him. "Did he hit you?" Tala eyed the blackening bruises that went from Kai's right temple to under his eye.

"No…he didn't do anything."

"I know he's hurting you." Tala looked into his eyes again. "Why did he hit you?" Tala asked firmer now. It was more of an order.

"He didn't hit me he just…It's nothing." Kai's voice grew fainter when he realized his slip up.

"It is something, Kai." Tala traced his fingers across Kai's jaw, where it was slightly red and swollen on the left side. "Tell me."

Kai sighed.

"It's my fault really. I…I knew I should obey, but sometimes I just, it's just instinct, you know?"

"What happened?" Tala stared at him sternly.

"He tried to… do something. I moved away and well, he didn't like it." He shrugged trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal, like it didn't hurt talking about it.

"And then?"

"Then he grabbed me by the neck and…pushed me against…while he-" Kai stopped himself, he didn't want to hide anything from Tala, he really didn't, but he still didn't want him to know.

"While he?" He was scared of hearing what Kai had to say but he had to know how bad it was, he had to know if he was correct, he really hoped he wasn't.

"I…I don't want to talk about it." Kai stood up and walked to the wall in front leaning against it, crossing his arms defensively against his chest. If he stayed so close to Tala he would probably tell him, though maybe the dejected look the boy was throwing him would make him tell the red head everything anyway.

"Kai…I just want to help you, if you would just let me."

"I'm sorry Tal, but…" At Tala's pleading tone he felt guilty of his reaction

"I get it, that's fine. Just…since when?" Kai turned to look at Tala, did he know? But the redhead's look of understanding made him think he did, but how much did he actually know? He walked back to the bed and sat next to Tala.

"Before I left." Kai looked to the floor.

"Why?" Tala needed to know why had all this happened, how did it start.

"We made a deal." Kai started shaking with fear, he didn't want to tell Tala, he would want Kai to stop and then they would probably fight and what was worse, what if Tala felt disgusted with Kai when he knew he knew just what he had done? Would he be too revolted to even touch him again? To talk to him? He wouldn't be able to live with that.

"What deal? Tell me what happened, what made you do it." Tala closed his eyes and took a deep breath, bracing himself for what Kai would say.

"I, I thought it would keep you safe, he said you would be okay." Kai looked at the wall in front of him, trying to ignore Tala's staring at him. "I don't remember why, but you had gotten in trouble, and Boris…he said that you may not survive the punishment, I was scared, so I told him…I told him I'd take your place in it. But he wouldn't let me do it, and I said I'd do anything…" Kai's voice cracked at the end. He didn't want Tala to know, he would be mad at him. He glanced at the older boy so he could see his face, it was full of pain, and anger. "Tala?" There was no response. "Tala, please don't be mad. I just wanted to protect you, like you always protected me." Kai put a hand on Tala's arm to call his attention, but the boy only looked in the other way.

"What does 'anything' mean?" Now he knew that everything had been his fault, that he was the cause for Kai's suffering. He saw the boy's hesitation. "Tell me Kai." He added firmly.

"I had to promise him that I wouldn't fight back…that I'd do anything he wanted. Just stay still and obey when he wants me to." Kai looked away again, trying to hide his shame. "Then, every time you got into trouble, he would call me and ask if I wanted to make the deal again."

"I'm so sorry Kai, I should've protected you." Tala leaned forward putting his head in his hands he managed to stop the tears but a tiny sob escaped him.

"You did, you always did." Kai hugged him, putting his head against his and whispered in his ear. "It isn't as bad as you think Tala, he only gets violent if I struggle or if I don't obey. Don't blame yourself you couldn't have known, I never told you. I hid it." Tala couldn't control the tears this time. "I don't mind doing it as long as you're safe, you're the most important person in the world for me." Tala then pushed him away and just as Kai was about to apologize again he felt arms around him and Tala pulled him closer. "It was my fault, I knew it was an option, but I, I'm so stupid." Kai whispered.

"Kai, I'm so sorry." Kai hid his face in Tala's jacket, he didn't want Tala seeing him cry, maybe that would make him more guilty. But he couldn't stop it, he had been hiding it for so long, it had hurt so much, every time had been horrible, he was so ashamed of himself. "How could've he done something like that to you? I'll kill him for this." Tala held on to Kai stronger.

"No you won't." Tala was shocked to hear that, he thought Kai would surely be against what Boris did to him. "You can't, it's dangerous. You'll only get hurt." Kai moved away from him.

"But-" He tried to argue but Kai wouldn't let him.

"No Tala. Why do you think I do this? I want you to be safe, please don't make it all worthless." Tala knew he was right, but he had to do something.

"Fine, I'm sorry, I'll drop it." he reached for Kai again and the smaller boy leaned towards him and let himself be enveloped in a hug. He would have to find a way to help Kai without him knowing.

* * *

Kai kept looking away from Tala blushing and then looking back at him. He didn't want Tala to know he liked him, but he couldn't help but looking at him, he was perfect.

Tala was having the same problem, he couldn't stop himself from looking at Kai, but he didn't look away, he just kept staring at him and going insane trying to figure out his feelings. They were just laying in Tala's bed.

"So how did you end up in the Japanese team?" He just wanted to forget about how cute Kai looked.

"I escaped from my grandfather when we were at Japan and I just, classified for the team." Kai shrugged.

"How are they? Your teammates I mean." Tala looked carefully at Kai, he needed to know if Kai had replaced them, if he cared more about his new team, than about them.

"They're nice enough." Kai knew that Tala would get jealous about his new team, but he chose not to play with it, it might upset him.

"Tell me about each of them." Tala turned so he was lying in his back and staring at the ceiling, in case Kai's words ended up hurting him, he wouldn't have to be looking at him. "Like about Tyson. Boris showed us a video of the match you had here, I heard his name." Tala added after seeing Kai's confused expression.

"Well, he's really lazy and he's always eating. You couldn't believe how much he eats, it's like he's never full." Tala laughed at this. "Then there's Max, did you see him? He's a blond one."

"Yeah, I did, the one with the freckles, right?" Kai nodded.

"Yeah, he's American. He must be the most cheerful person I've ever known, but he makes the others feel better sometimes, you know with his optimism, besides he's a good blader so I like him enough."

"What about the one that looks like a cat?" Tala was actually very interested in that boy, and what Kai had to say about him. He seemed very aware of Kai all the time, and he was the only one that had noticed Kai felt weird about the abbey so he might be very observant of him. He was almost sure the boy liked Kai, and he didn't like it at all.

"I think he's the best one out of the group." Tala freezed when he heard that, maybe Kai liked him too? "He's kind of quiet and he doesn't complain as much as the others. But he notices too much things, and he's always asking if something's wrong, or if I'm okay, it's kind of annoying in a way. I mean if I don't answer he tries to find out what's up instead of just leaving it alone."

Tala let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. Now he knew Kai didn't like him, he knew Kai hated nosiness and apparently this boy was too curious for his own good.

"Well, maybe he likes you." Tala wanted to study Kai's reaction to that kind of information, so turned his head towards him. He almost jumped back when he saw Kai's own face so close to his own, their noses almost touching. Kai blushed and looked away, Tala felt himself blushing too but he had to know what Kai thought about it so he asked again. "Do you think he likes you?"

"I don't know, maybe…" Kai looked around uncomfortable. "He looks at me a lot and he's always following me around. Besides the other day I woke up to find him looking at me."

"He was in your room?" Tala felt anger rising inside of him, he felt like killing that boy.

"Yeah, but only because we share the hotel room, he didn't sneak inside or anything. Mr. Dickenson assigned the rooms." Kai didn't want Tala to think there was anything between them.

"What if he did? Like you, I mean."

"It wouldn't matter to me."

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't like him. I mean he's my friend, but, I like someone else." Tala turned sharply towards Kai.

"Of the team?"

"No he's not on the team." Kai didn't know if he should tell Tala that he liked him, maybe Tala wouldn't like him back. Better not to, he would only end up hurting himself.

"He?" Kai realized what he had said just as the words finished coming out of his mouth, when it was too late to stop them.

"Yeah, he…I, I'm-" Kai felt like hiding under the bed, what would Tala think about it?

"That's okay I don't mind." Tala smiled at Kai. He suddenly felt hope fill his heart even if he didn't really know why. "Now tell me, who is it?"

"I can't, not yet, okay?" Kai didn't want to tell Tala until he was completely sure he wouldn't be rejected.

"Fine, but at least tell me what he's like." Tala figured that maybe he could find out who he was according to the characteristics he had.

"He's great, I mean, he's fun and really smart, and he's really brave and strong, and he's so nice to me." Kai looked away with a soft look on his eyes. "He actually cares for me, like I matter."

"He seems nice." Tala felt his heart aching when he heard Kai talking about that guy like that, like he really meant everything to the boy. "What do you mean _like_ I matter?" Tala frowned and stared at Kai inquiringly.

"He makes me feel like he worries about me, you know like I matter to him." Kai looked at Tala with such love in his eyes, the redhead blushed, he wanted Kai to look as joyful as he was now all the time. If just talking about him would make Kai look like that, maybe that guy could really make his friend happy.

They laid in silence for a while, until Tala broke it.

"I'm glad you found someone like that. Does he know?"

"No, I can't tell him." Kai's smile fell down at that.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. He's so…and, I'm just not, I'm not especial enough for him." With that Kai turned into the other direction and lay with his back facing Tala. He couldn't tell Tala how he wasn't worth his love, he couldn't tell him he's worthless in fear Tala might actually agree with him now that he knows how vile and disgusting he really is.

Tala just stared at the blue haired teen and sighed, apparently that guy didn't make Kai feel like he actually cares, if he did then Kai wouldn't be so insecure about himself. Besides Tala could see the self hate in Kai's eyes, apparently that boy made Kai feel inferior to him, if he knew who _he_ was he would surely kick some sense into him. Kai was so great anyone would be lucky to have his love.

"What did Boris want to do?" Tala had that question buzzing in his head since Kai had tried to explain the bruises.

"What?" Kai turned around to look at him, flinching a little because of his healing wounds.

"You said you moved away, out of instinct, because Boris tried to do something… What was it?"

"Let's not talk about it?" He knew Tala already knew what the deal was about but still Kai hadn't explicitly told Tala just exactly what happened and he didn't want to.

"Please tell me?" Kai sighed and Tala knew he would tell him.

"He…tried to kiss me." Kai looked away from him. "I just…I don't know, I guess it's stupid since he's always doing things like that and well this was just a kiss, but…" Kai sighed and dropped his head in the pillow. "It just felt wrong. It felt like, he had already taken everything, like just…everything from me, and then he tried to kiss me and I remembered _him_ and I thought of what _he_ would think, and if…if he ever tried to kiss me, Boris would have taken that too." Tala saw the pain in Kai's eyes so intense he wished he could just torture Boris.

"Had he never…" Tala's voice faded away leaving the question hanging in the air.

"I'm not sure, not that I remember, but if he did then I-" Kai stopped talking and closed his eyes, Tala knew in an attempt not to cry. He knew it had been a stupid question, he was just asking if Kai was sure he could still have hope, if he actually _knew_ Boris hadn't already taken everything from him. "I try not to do that, you know, think. I usually try to forget him and pretend he won't be disgusted with me."

"I'm sorry I let this happen." Tala hesitantly took Kai's hand in his own and looked at the ceiling trying to make the small touch less awkward. Kai stared at him with a small smile and hope in his eyes.

"It's not your fault" he whispered softly, he knew that if Tala was safe then everything was worth it. Slowly both fell asleep.

* * *

"Kai?" Tala shook Kai to wake him. "You need to get ready for training. Wake up." Kai started stirring and sat up on the bed.

"Did I oversleep?" Kai asked puzzled. He hardly, if ever, overslept.

"No, but you have to return to your room before the guards wake up."

"I'll go back to my room." Kai stood up and walked out of the room. Tala sat on his bed for a while, suddenly Bryan entered his room in a rush.

"What happened last night? Kai didn't return at all and you left the training so fast…what happened? Why does Kai have so many new bruises?" Bryan looked at Tala concerned.

Tala sighed "I'll tell you later with Ian and Spencer. Don't worry for now. Tell Kai he has to go to the labs today." Bryan stared at him uncertain, but finally walked out and back to his own room.

* * *

"Tell us now, Tala." Tala had walked out of the room only to find Ian waiting for him with an annoyed frown.

"Not now, I'll tell you later."

"Kai's not here, he left already." Spencer walked out of his room and looked expectantly at Tala too.

"He's right, we're alone, tell us now." Tala groaned at Bryan, who was now standing directly in front of him.

"No. Now would you all just shut up and get out of my way?" Tala pushed them aside and started walking towards the training room, his teammates followed him annoyed and curious.

"Come on Tala, why not now?" Suddenly they heard a thud and a groan at their right. Guessing it was just some kid that fell or a small fight between some other abbey kids Bryan kept talking. "Kai's out teammate too and-" he was interrupted by an angry 'shut up' by Tala and they all stood there in silence, they could hear some whispers and quiet laughs along with some struggles. Tala felt his heart accelerate and he started in the way of the sounds. Turning to the adjacent hallway he found a couple of kids walking away further at the right.

"I don't know what you were looking for, but I don't see it around here." Tala felt like punching Ian and that stupid little smile of his, but he found other distraction when he heard more struggling and another thud. Again he started walking through the hallway (ignoring the grunts of his teammates behind him) until he found the real source. There was a door nearby, and more struggling could be heard. Tala felt nervous, he didn't know if he should open the door but he had been feeling pretty paranoid since he had found about what Boris did to Kai. He was scared that someone else might find out and try to do the same to the beautiful boy. He was still debating the destiny of the door when he heard a familiar voice.

"Let me go"

Tala pushed the door open only to find two guards pushing Kai to the wall, the smaller boy trying to get away from them. They had all frozen when Tala had opened the door, remaining in their original positions. One of them was pushing Kai against the wall with his body while holding Kai's wrists up with his hands. The other had his hand under Kai's shirt and was caressing his face with the other. Kai took advantage of the distraction and pulled his hands free, and pushed both guards away. He ran out of the room pushing Tala away. Tala stared after him and considered following him, but before he could make up his mind Bryan had run after his friend.

He looked back at Spencer who was glaring at the two guards in the room, they just smirked and pushed past them to leave. Tala wanted to kill them at that moment but he knew he couldn't or he'd have problems with Boris and Kai would probably step in again and end up worse than before, so the only thing he could do was look at them hatefully enough and hope they would leave his friend alone.

"Tala, why didn't you do anything to them?" Ian looked at him with curious eyes and all he could do was look away. He knew that Spencer and Ian had waited for him to attack or probably kill the guards and he knew they were confused for the lack of action, but he would do what was good for Kai.

"Come on, I'll tell you."

* * *

Bryan found Kai in a storage room, the boy was sitting on the ground staring into space, looking like an abandoned puppy. He approached the boy slowly and sat next to him.

"Are you okay?" Bryan looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I guess." Kai just shrugged.

"Kai- Look, I know you may not trust me enough" Kai was about to argue, when Bryan cut him off. "Not as you trust Tala, but I'm your friend Kai, I care about you too. I need you to tell me if they ever did that before."

"No, they didn't." Kai looked further down. "I'm glad you guys came before they actually did something."

"Yeah, me too. Are you sure you're okay?" Kai nodded but Bryan could see the pain in his eyes. He didn't really know what to do, he had never been good with emotions or comforting people, so he did what Spencer had done when they were little and he had received his first beating. He awkwardly put an arm around Kai's shoulders and pulled him close, to which Kai stiffened but then leaned a little against him. "Kai, if this ever happens again…please tell me, okay? That way I can help you. You know I'll kill them if you ask me to."

Kai looked up at him and smiled a little. "Thanks Bry but you can't do that, Boris would hurt you. I don't want that."

"I know, that's why I didn't do it."

"We should go, I had to be at the labs like an hour ago." Kai stood up and held his hand for Bryan.

"You'll tell me if they do anything to you again?" Kai nodded and Bryan took his hand letting Kai help him.

Coming out of the room, both parted wordlessly.

* * *

Bryan walked to the training area, but then thought better of it, realizing none of his teammates would be there. They would all probably be on the second floor, on the abandoned dorms that were there.

"I knew you'd be here." Bryan closed the door and walked towards where Ian was and sat next to him on the floor.

They were inside one of the old dormitories in the abbey. It had been abandoned like many others because they were right above an experimenting room, which was very likely to explode at any minute so the dormitories had been relocated.

"How did it go with Kai?" Spencer leaned forward waiting for his response.

"He said he's fine, but I don't know, he was kind of weird." Bryan shrugged, he wasn't really sure Kai was okay, actually the boy couldn't look worse. "He went to the labs. Why are we all here anyway?"

"Tala has something he wants to talk about, but he still isn't talking." Ian's annoyed tone made the captain groan and glare at him.

"I was waiting for Bryan, okay?"

"Well he's here now, start talking already." Even Spencer (the most patient of them all) had gotten tired of waiting, tough it really wasn't about the time, it was about finding out what had Tala so nervous.

"We need to get Kai out of here." Tala looked seriously at them.

"Why?" Ian asked softly, he was obviously sad that the dual haired boy wouldn't be around anymore.

"He's in trouble."

"Why? What happened?" Ian looked up at him from the floor curiously.

"He made a deal with Boris." Tala didn't really want to tell them everything. He knew Kai wouldn't want them to know it, so he chose to ask for help but to give as little information as possible.

"What kind of deal?" Bryan looked suspicious, and Tala had to wonder if the boy already knew.

"The deal is that he'll take our place in any punishment we're supposed to receive." Tala looked away from them, he hated lying to his team, but he didn't want to make it worse for Kai, or make them feel more guilty than what they'd actually feel.

"So, these days we weren't punished because he was getting beaten?" Ian looked at Tala incredulously. Tala looked around and saw the pure rage and guilt in their eyes, they had actually bought it. With a deep breath he nodded.

"How can we get him out? It's almost impossible, and where will he go when he gets out? From what I remember he hates his grandfather, he won't go asking for help willingly. And we'll need someone who keeps Boris from bringing him back here." Spencer was the one who broke the sorrowful silence.

"Yeah, he won't go back there. Besides I don't think his grandfather will take him back, after all he escaped his care before." Tala had already thought about it and he still hadn't come with a plan.

"What about his teammates? They seemed pretty intent in getting him back maybe they're really friends with him." Ian looked at each of them in turn waiting for a reaction.

"That'll only last until he goes into that beybattle as part of our team." Bryan looked at him like he was the stupidest being on earth.

"Maybe not, we could tell Kai to behave and to ask for their help, you know like he didn't really want to leave, but he was forced." Tala might have found the solution, but then he remembered who exactly was his friend. "But he won't do that." He sighed again and looked at the others for ideas.

"Talk to him, he might listen to you, we have to give it a try. Besides it's not like we have other ideas." Bryan shrugged. "Try to convince him, and until then we'll think of a way of actually getting him out of the abbey walls."

"Yeah, okay." Tala stood and the others followed. "Let's go train. The guards will tell Boris we're not there. Try not to get in trouble, we know what's the stake." They all nodded, Ian and Spencer walked out first and Tala was about to follow when Bryan took hold of his wrist, and looked at him sternly. Tala sighed, he knew Bryan would be suspicious. He told the others to go ahead and then turned back to the room and leaned against a wall waiting for Bryan to start talking.

"That's not it, is it?" Bryan turned around and took a deep breath. "That's not what the deal was about."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tala didn't want Bryan to know, the boy had less self control than he did, he would probably walk out and go straight to Boris' room and try to burn the man alive.

"I'm not stupid Tala." He turned back and glared at his team captain. "You know I share his room. Don't you think I'd notice the marks on his neck? or the marks around his wrist and on his waist? I care about him too Tala tell me what's happening."

Tala sighed, he knew Bryan wouldn't let this go. "Yeah, that wasn't the deal." Tala walked to one of the chairs and sat, Bryan pulled another chair close and imitated Tala.

"Tell me about it."

"He promised Boris that he'll do anything he tells him, if he doesn't hurt us." Tala flinched at how it sounded.

"Anything? What's anything?"

"He didn't really tell me, but those marks…on his neck they seem like bites, and he had some ribs and a wrist broken. And…I saw him leaving Boris' room-" Tala choked on his words, he just couldn't bear saying it, hearing it again. He took a deep breath. "He told Boris he wouldn't struggle."

"Since when?" Bryan's voice was raspy, his hands slightly shook as he ran his fingers though his hair, he was scared.

"Before he left." Tala looked away, he really had failed as a leader.

"How could we miss it?" His eyes glistered for a second, the closest Bryan would ever get to crying.

"I don't know." Tala looked at the ceiling trying to get rid of the knot on his throat.

"What about the guards?" Bryan looked at him expectantly.

"He didn't say anything about it yesterday. What did he say to you?" Tala tried to remember the whole conversation trying to see if he could've missed it.

"That it hadn't happened before. Do you think he was lying?"

"I'll ask tonight." Bryan nodded and stood up, walking to the door. "Don't do anything stupid." Tala said it softly, just as a reminder, he knew Bryan wouldn't do anything to put his friends in danger. With that Bryan left the room.

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_Sorry for the delay, I've been a little busy lately, still I know it's no excuse, so please forgive me._

_I hope you liked this chapter, I tried to include Bryan a little bit more in this one, I'll try to include the others too in future chapters._

_Thanks for the reviews and to all the people who added me to their favorites or alerts, I appreciate it._

_Tell me if I made any mistakes please_

_**-XxFallingxAngelxX**_


	4. Never To Know

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Beyblade or the characters on it. I don't own the songs featured at the beginning of each chapter._

_**Warning: **__Eventual Slash (Tala/Kai, maybe other couples), child abuse, rape, other mature themes._

_**A/N:**__ I'm so, so sorry for the delay! And sorry about how short this is!_

* * *

**Letting Go**

_**Never To Know**_

_(by: Lene Marlin)_

_Did you know,_

_hidden by his clothes there are some scars_

_Some are recent,_

_some have been there for years_

_Did you know_

_It doesn't even hurt_

_It never really hurts, but there are tears_

_Do you want the real story,_

_or do you prefer the lie_

_Do you want to see him smile,_

_or maybe see him cry_

_Do you want to follow,_

_or let him go alone_

_For then, never to know... never to know_

X

* * *

X

Bryan was on top of one of the guards, hitting him relentlessly, the other guard trying to get him off and punish him while Spencer was trying to keep him away from Bryan. Tala was holding Ian back so he wouldn't reach to the other guard and do exactly what Bryan was doing. Kai was just standing next to the struggling pair unsure of what to do.

It had all happened so fast, Spencer and Tala had just been practicing some launches while Kai, Ian and Bryan had been taking a break. Kai was leaning against the wall, not far from where Bryan and Ian were standing. When those two guards came in. It was the ones that had been bothering Kai in the morning.

Tala hadn't really seen them coming in, but when he looked back at his teammates they were on both sides of the dual-haired beauty, whispering things to him. Tala was too far to listen exactly what, but it seemed to be very offensive if Bryans shaking fists was anything to go by. When one reached to his cheek and ran the back of his hands against it, Bryan did what Tala wanted to. He ran to the guard who did it and roughly tackled him to the ground, immediately punching him over and over again. Spencer was the first to reacted, he ran and caught Ian before he attacked the other guard, but soon let go of him when he saw that the other guard was going to aid his fallen coworker. He let go of Ian just as Tala got there and restrained the smaller boy who was charging again towards the guard. Spencer pushed the other guard and yelled at Bryan to stop.

"…You know what's at stake!"

Kai gasped at Spencer's remark, Tala looked at him with wide eyes, he hadn't meant for him to find out. The amount of hurt and betrayal in Kai's eyes was so much that Tala felt like the boy had just yelled his frustration at him, he opened his mouth, even if he didn't know what to say, even if Kai wouldn't listen above the noise, still he wanted to say something, change the look Kai was giving him.

Kai looked away from Tala and took a deep breath. He walked forward and firmly took Bryan's wrist in his hand, looking at him sternly. Bryan looked up at him and stilled.

"Stop, that's enough." Bryan let go of the guard's neck at Kai's command and stood up. The guard Spencer had restrained freed himself and ran to the other one (who was barely conscious by now) helping him up. He pulled his arm around his neck and pulled him towards the exit of the room.

"You have no idea what Boris will do to you now!" With that final threat he walked out of the door.

Kai turned around and almost ran out of the room.

"Tala, I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have but-" Tala didn't even look at Bryan, he stared at the door and soon ran out of the room after Kai.

"What happened? You knew we had to stay out of trouble." Spencer looked at them sternly.

"I couldn't just stand there and…I had to do something, I had to stop them, I just had to." Bryan ran his hands through his hair and leaned into a wall sighing.

"The things they were saying, Spencer. You would've attacked them too, I'm sure you would've." Ian sat on one of the benches, dejected.

X

* * *

X

"Kai?" Tala had chased Kai to the rooftop, he walked out and soon saw the boy. He was standing on the edge leaning onto the border of the rooftop, head hanging low. He approached cautiously.

"You told them" Kai's sad voice stopped Tala from walking any closer. "Why?"

"I'm worried for you." Tala wanted Kai to understand he did it for him.

"I told you I'm fine."

"Stop lying, we both know you're not." Tala walked closer to Kai, but the dual haired boy didn't turn. "Kai, I just wanted to help you."

"I asked you not to." Kai's head dropped even more.

"I didn't tell them everything. Just that they beat you up instead." Tala stood next to him and reached for his shoulder. Suddenly the door to the roof opened and Tala pulled his hand back and Kai stood straight.

"Boris wants to see you Kai." An abbey kid had been sent to look for them. After delivering the message he went back inside. Kai only sighed.

"I better go." Tala took hold of his hand, to stop him.

"Please, don't…" Tala's voice was soft, almost pleading. Kai turned to look at him, placing a hand to his cheek, and stared at him warmly.

"I have to." He pulled his hand away and Tala stood there just staring after him, a small tear making its way down his cheek.

X

* * *

X

_**A/N:**__ Sorry for the huge delay guys! I had this…like a writer's block, that's why I've been posting one-shots, I wanted to get out of it._

_I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short, but I'm trying to get back on track, so bear with me with this one, okay?_

_I hope you liked it, and that you don't hate me too much for all the time you waited._

_**-XxFallingxAngelxX**_


	5. Snow White Prince

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Beyblade or the characters on it. I don't own the songs featured at the beginning of each chapter._

_**Warning: **__Eventual Slash (Tala/Kai, maybe other couples), child abuse, rape, other mature themes._

**_A/N: _**_I changed the song's name for the chapter's title, but I think it's not a problem, right? I just decided I liked it as prince better than queen..._

_Anyway, enjoy!_

X

* * *

X

**Letting Go**

_**Snow White Queen**_

_(by: Evanescence)_

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.  
You don't know me._

_You belong to me,_  
_My snow white queen._  
_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over._  
_Soon I know you'll see,_  
_You're just like me._  
_Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._

X

* * *

X

Kai returned half an hour later, he sneaked into Tala's room instead of returning to his own. The red-head was pacing along his room, waiting for him. As soon as the door opened, Kai was engulfed in a hug.

"What happened?" Tala pulled away from Kai and looked at him searching for injuries, finding none.

"Nothing, tomorrow's the first match of the tournament, remember?" Kai looked away from him, blushing.

"Right. I need to talk to you about that." Tala moved further into his room and leaned on the wall opposite from the bed, Kai quietly followed him, sitting on the bed. "How close are you to your team?"

"Uh…not so much?" Kai scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, he knew that particular fact was mainly his fault.

"Well, I need you to ask them for a favor." Tala was talking cautiously, he knew Kai wouldn't like what he was going to say. "I need them to take you back."

"What? You- you want me to leave?" Kai looked at him with a hurt expression.

"I don't want you to Kai. I wish you would stay with us…but...this place is poisonous, you're not safe here." Tala kneeled in front of him, looking into his eyes. "I just want you to be safe."

"I'll think about it." Kai looked away, angry. Tala was about to try to convince him, but the smaller boy stood up and walked to the door. "I'll go to my room now, Bryan must be worried." He left the room quietly.

X

* * *

X

Tala walked into the abbey fuming. Kai hadn't asked his friends to help him. He hadn't tried to even talk to them, he had only been a jerk and stole bit-beasts, making him, probably the main enemy to them. There was no way they would accept him back now. Tala had ignored the boy's pleading looks all though the ride back to the abbey. He had ruined his only chance of ever leaving the abbey and save himself from being Boris' sick pleasure. Tala wouldn't forgive him with just a few _'I'm sorry'_ looks.

The guards guided them to Boris' office and Tala had to stop himself from attacking the purple-haired man as he congratulated them.

"You are dismissed." They were leaving the room when Boris reminded them of the damage done the day previous with a quiet, "Kai, you stay."

Tala turned around just before the door close, but he still managed to see Kai's frightened gaze. The boy was scared and Tala couldn't do anything. He tried to go back, but one of the guards outside Boris' door pushed him forward, nearly sending him to the ground. Spencer caught him and stopped him from going back towards the door.

"There's no way we'll manage to get him out Tala, he's too heavily guarded.

X

* * *

X

Kai didn't return at all that night and Tala spent the night alternating between making long trips around the abbey hoping to find him and waiting in his room.

The next day, early in the morning, as he exited his room he was met with his worried teammates.

"Is he in there? Did he get back?" Ian was the first to talk, apparently they still held some hope the boy had returned.

Tala's dejected look was enough for them.

"Let's go train or we'll make it worse." Tala spoke softly. As they entered the room they noticed the guards were the same Bryan had fought with, both looking pretty smug. They tried to ignore them, dreading what it meant.

After finishing with all the routines planed for the day, they all went to different parts of the abbey, hoping to find the boy somewhere, they didn't .

It was around 10 o'clock that Tala heard his door opening. He looked up to find Kai, looking worse than he had ever seen him. He rushed forward, and helped Kai to his own bed.

He pulled the boy's ripped shirt off and started wiping some of the blood away. He had prepared it all before hand so he wouldn't take so long healing him.

He was full of bruises. His wrists almost completely purple, there were cuts all over his stomach and his neck had so many red smudges it scared Tala. He couldn't help but wonder how much had his friend suffered.

He started opening his pants to clean his hips, when Kai stopped him.

"Don't…Please don't" Kai begged and Tala couldn't say no to him.

"W-what can I do Kai?" Tala mumbled quietly, he felt so lost…

"I j-just need a…shower." Kai's voice was horse and it was barely a whisper, he was in too much pain.

"I'll help you to the bathtub." He helped him up and practically carried the boy to the bathroom. Tala felt his throat hurting with the pressure of the tears he was holding back.

X

* * *

X

Tala sat in his bed while Kai cleaned himself in the adjacent bathroom. The boy had looked so broken and hurt…it made him feel so useless...

The door to his room opened and Bryan came in. "Tala, I thought maybe we could go looking for him again and…" Bryan stopped when he saw how _sad _Tala looked. He walked forward and sat next to Tala on the bed. "He's back, huh?" Tala only nodded looking away.

"It's bad Bryan…real bad." Tala felt his eyes watering. Actually saying it, felt awful, like he would die with every word. Bryan sighed next to him. "I can't believe this is happening…" They heard some movement in the bathroom, followed by a pained groan and Bryan soon stood up.

"I'll go, he probably doesn't want a crowd when he comes out of there. I'm really sorry Tala, I didn't mean for this to happen." Bryan left the room as Tala walked to the bathroom door.

"Kai? Do you need help?" Tala waited patiently outside.

"Yeah.." Kai's voice came softly from inside. Tala pushed the door and found Kai leaning against the side of the tub, a towel around his bruised waist. He realized that he probably couldn't raise his leg enough to step out of it. He walked forward and Kai put an arm around his neck as Tala slipped his own arm around his legs. Tala felt Kai's grip tighten and he picked him up bridal style. Kai hissed in pain at the movement. The read-head looked at Kai worried and then he noticed how close their faces were, noses almost touching. Kai blushed furiously before looking away. Tala reacted in a similar way, clearing his throat nervously he started walking back to the room.

He placed Kai on his bed softly and the younger boy visibly flinched when his skin met the soft bed. Tala looked at the wounds on Kai's body. There were several cuts and what seemed like bite marks littering his body. There weren't traces of whip marks but there were many black and purple marks that seemed to be made by hands.

He kneeled on the floor and softly touched Kai's wet hair caressing it. He looked into Kai's eyes, hoping to convey with that look how sorry he was for everything that was happening.

"It wasn't Bryan's fault. He wasn't mad at any of you." Kai seemed to be close to falling asleep. "It wasn't a punishment."

"Then why…"

"He was mad at the guards, for…messing with what belongs to him." A single tear fell from Kai's beautiful red eyes. He was tired of crying.

"What do you mean?" Tala stared at Kai astounded, how could Boris say such a thing about Kai?

"He was furious with the guards for trying to touch me. I told him that wasn't my problem, and I tried to leave, since…the deal didn't apply, but…" Kai clenched his eyes shut and his voice cracked. "He said he didn't need permission. He said I'm his, and that he could do anything he wanted with me…" Kai stared at the ceiling blankly, his eyes were dull, lacking their usual spark.

Tala stared at the broken boy quietly, before he leaned close and placed his forehead against Kai's.

"Don't you dare believe that. You're not his, Kai…he doesn't own you."

X

* * *

X

_**A/N: **__Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!_

_I hope you leave a review =)_

_**-XxFallingxAngelxX**_


	6. Born to Fly

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Beyblade or the characters on it. I don't own the songs featured at the beginning of each chapter._

_**Warning: **__Eventual Slash (Tala/Kai, maybe other couples), child abuse, rape, other mature themes._

_Sorry for the delay, enjoy! :P_

* * *

**Letting Go**

_**When You Come Back Down**__  
(by: Nickel Creek)_

_Angel, you were born to fly, If you get too high_  
_I'll catch you when you fall_  
_I'll catch you when you fall_

_Your memory's the sunshine every new day brings_  
_I know the sky is calling_  
_Angel, let me help you with your wings_

* * *

Tala spent the whole night staring at Kai. He couldn't sleep, he just kept thinking of how wrong it was for his friend to feel so useless and so… dirty. He wanted to show Kai that he was beautiful, smart and his best friend, that he was…perfect to Tala.

The redhead sighed again how could he help Kai if he wouldn't let him? How could he save him if Kai didn't want to be saved? Tala reached over and took hold of Kai's hand, he sat just staring at him, trying to find new plans to get Kai out of there. He got lost himself in how peaceful Kai looked, and soon he found himself running the back of his hand against the smaller boy's cheek. He was so ashamed of himself for letting all those bruises appear on the pale skin…

"Tala…" Kai's voice was soft and rough, but it sounded loud to Tala's ears, he pulled his hand back, thinking Kai must be awake, but he was surprised to see that his eyes were still closed, a barely visible smile resting on his lips.

The redhead smiled softly at seeing Kai's small gesture of happiness, he was scared he wouldn't see it again. He tightened his hold on Kai's hand before moving so he could lay down next to Kai, the blunette was so small Tala had more than enough space in the bed. He slowly pulled Kai closer to himself, trying not to wake him or make his injuries hurt. Tala wrapped his arms around him and rested his face against his friend's hair. He didn't dare question his actions, he just knew that laying there with Kai felt…right.

* * *

Kai woke up feeling his body hurting, his muscles ached when he tried to move. He felt heat around him, something hot was right next to him, enveloping him in warmth. Kai was suddenly attacked by memories of the day before, Boris' rage, his voice…the body holding him close…lips on his skin, hands caressing everywhere- Kai felt his heart fill with panic he started trying to take himself away from the embrace, tears already gathering in his eyes. Boris only grumbled and pulled him closer, but…it wasn't Boris' hold, it wasn't his smell, it was…Kai managed to look up, only to see Tala's face. Kai stared at the older boy for a while, he hadn't expected this, but now he remembered he had been allowed to leave Boris' room, Tala had taken care of him. He smiled and let himself be enveloped by Tala's warm embrace, hiding his face in the redhead's shirt. He inhaled Tala's smell and wondered how he could've confused perfect, beautiful, caring Tala with Boris.

Kai felt some happiness blossom in his heart, he just wished he could tell Tala how he felt…without regretting it.

_"I love you…"_ Kai's whisper was only heard by him, but Tala held him tighter, making him feel safe. How he wished he deserved to hear those words coming from the redhead. If only he could be enough for Tala. He knew he wasn't, he was impure, disgusting and weak, he shouldn't even be dreaming with Tala's voice saying those words, at least not to him. Kai was sure he would have to get used to the thought that Tala would someday find someone to love and then…Kai would have to watch Tala so happy and in love and…not be part of it, just watch…pretending it doesn't hurt. He felt his throat closing up at the thought, he clutched Tala's shirt in his hands and pressed himself closer to the warmth, smiling sadly when he felt Tala nuzzling his hair softly.

* * *

"Do you think we should wake them up?"

"No, let's just let them sleep a little more, they seem…happy?"

Tala woke up to the sound of his friends whispers. Apparently Bryan and Spencer had found their way into his room…bringing a snickering Ian with them…

He wondered what they were talking about when he felt movement somewhere near himself and he opened his eyes surprised, only to find Kai lying comfortably in his arms. He tried to fight down his blush at realizing he was hugging (rather tightly) Kai. The boy looked extremely…cute, his face was buried in Tala's shirt and he was curled into a small ball. Tala felt something weird happening in his stomach and his heart was beating fast…

He soon remembered his teammates were near, he controlled his blush (or at least he hoped he did) and faced them with the most annoyed face he could form. They tried to hide their smiles, but they all still looked mocking and Ian was still giggling.

"What do you all want?" Tala tried to hide his shame with anger, but he still managed to keep his voice quiet as to not wake up Kai. It only made his friends laugh more.

"It's almost time to go training, we thought you'd be late if we didn't come get you, I think we were right." Spencer was the one to answer, his eyes shining with mirth.

"Okay, just let me wake him up…" Tala looked back at Kai, who hadn't even moved from his place, still resting peacefully in his arms, he didn't want to ruin that.

"Wait! he doesn't have to come, a guard came looking for him at my room, I told him he was in the shower and he said that Boris gave him permission to rest today…" Bryan quieted down, his smile was gone and he seemed extremely guilty. Tala sighed, he would have to tell him what had fueled Boris' anger, if only to stop Bryan from feeling so bad.

Tala slowly started pulling away from Kai, taking his arms from around Kai and trying to roll him away so he could lay on the bed better, Kai rolled a little so he could lay on his back. When he managed to pull his right arm from under Kai. He leaned back and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Tala heard gasps from his teammates, he looked up and saw them staring surprised at Kai. He turned so he too could look at the boy. Tala winced at the bruises on his cheeks and the dark red ones on his neck. Fortunately Tala had wrapped his wrists with bandages so they couldn't see the damage to them and his hips and chest were covered so they wouldn't see the full damage.

Tala pulled the covers up to Kai's chin so the team would no longer see his bruises, he could see how confused Ian and Spencer were and Bryan's horror at seeing the red marks on Kai's neck. He turned to them and firmly asked them to leave so he could change. They left the room with sad expressions, all of them still thinking about Kai's wounds.

* * *

"Bryan, I need to talk to you." Halfway through training, Tala pulled Bryan to a corner of the training room. Bryan followed him looking as guilty as ever, he knew his redheaded friend would probably kill him for causing Kai's pain.

"Look Tala, I'm so sorry. I never meant for it to happen, I just got so angry-"

"It's not your fault." Tala's voice was soft and he really seemed to be struggling to force the words out. Bryan was getting worried, Tala always controlled himself, his voice never wavered. Though that didn't always apply when Kai was involved. "Actually…I'm pretty sure Boris would've given you a prize." The way Tala stressed the directors name, he knew Kai had suffered more than just a couple of bruises.

"What do you mean?" Tala took a deep breath, and Bryan braced himself to hear what exactly had happened.

"It wasn't a punishment, it was a claim of ownership…" Tala was looking away while he said it. Bryan felt something clenching around his heart, even if he didn't fully understand. "He was furious that the guards would try to mess with his _'property'._" Bryan felt his the pressure in his heart intensify when he finally grasped the meaning of Tala's words. Boris was…only claiming what he thought was his? How dare he treat Kai as if he belonged to him.

"How _dare _he even think about Kai-" before Brian could raise his voice more, a guard came into the room. He walked to the other two that were supposed to watch their training, the same ones who Bryan had attacked, and soon the three left, the two perverted guards smiling smugly at Bryan as they passed them. Bryan's fist started shaking, wishing he could beat up those guys. Tala felt the same amount of hate as Bryan was, wishing Kai had never come back to the abbey.

* * *

"Kai?" Tala peeked into his room, to find the blunette laying on his bed. Tala had left a note telling Kai he wouldn't have to train that day, and he wasn't surprised to find the smaller teen still laying in his bed. He knew Kai wouldn't leave the room, he was too tired and he still had too much pride to let the rest of the team see him wincing with every movement.

The fact that Kai hadn't noticed him come in, was enough to worry him, but his eyes were what drove Tala to run to his bed and wrap Kai in a hug. It scared him how empty his eyes were. The bright crimson had dulled and the shine had disappeared to be replaced by pain. Tala hid his face in Kai's neck, trying to stop himself from letting the pain in his throat become tears.

"Kai…you have to get out of here." Tala tried to add emotion into his voice, to show how much he cared for him. Kai pushed him away with a sigh, the movement made Tala's heart ache more than he would ever admit. "I know I'm annoying you with all this but…" Tala tried looking into Kai's eyes, trying to get him to understand just how important it was. "You deserve better than this Kai…you deserve everything…" Kai was looking away from Tala and glancing back from time to time but never looking into his eyes. "It hurts me to see you like this, I can't stand it. I'm not that strong, I can't see you like this anymore, it hurts too much…" Tala's voice cracked and Kai felt Tala's hand caressing his cheek, it was shaking.

He couldn't leave, he loved Tala, he wanted to protect him, he needed to be close to the redhead. "You'll get hurt…" Kai's voice was a whisper.

"I don't care…I'd rather be punished and beaten than see you like this" Kai looked away and Tala knew what he was thinking. "I know you want to help but Kai, but imagine if I was as hurt as you are…" Kai looked at him terrified. "Now, do you see how much it hurts me? I don't want you to feel pain anymore, you have to leave."

"I don't want to leave you, I…" _I need you… _Kai knew he couldn't tell Tala how much he loved him, he didn't deserve to, he was Boris' property, an object, nothing more. So he left the words unsaid.

"I'll see you when I get out of here…I'll look for you, I'll see you again, don't worry about that" Tala smiled gently at Kai. But the smaller boy still avoided his gaze, he took hold of his chin and tilted his head so he could look into Kai's beautiful crimson eyes. "Please, I need you to leave…please just-do it for me" Kai couldn't say no to Tala anymore, not when the blue-eyed boy looked so sad and desperate.

"I'll talk to my team tomorrow…"

* * *

_**A/N:**I'm so sorry for taking so long, I almost had it all written but I got stuck towards the end. Anyway, i finally found inspirtation, so here it is._

_I hope you liked this chapter, I tried hard to make it good :)_

_Tell me what you think, okay?_

**_-XxFallingxAngelxX_**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Last chapter, thank you for reading my whole story and I hope you liked it :) there will be a sequel just so you know ;) and I'll do a better job at it I swear :/

and of course sorry for the delay :(

* * *

**Damaged**  
(by: Plumb)

Healing comes so painfully  
And it chills to the bone  
Will anyone get close to me?  
I'm damaged, as I'm sure you know

I'm scared and I'm alone  
I'm ashamed  
And I need for you to know

I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say  
And you can't take back what you've taken away  
'Cause I feel you, I feel you near me

* * *

Kai walked back into the abbey shaking. He had almost drowned that day, and his clothes were still wet. He had to admit that the Bladebreakers had been extremely loyal and kind to save him from falling into the frozen lake. He really couldn't have wished for a better team. To just take him back after all he had done…it seemed surreal for people to be so uninterested and reliable.

He had meant to prove that they wouldn't take him back, just so that Tala would let him stay at the abbey, but even after taking bit beasts and causing terror to all the other teams they had called him a friend and agreed that he came back. As much as he came to appreciate the Bladebreakers he couldn't help but feel a great amount of anguish at knowing he would leave Tala in the abbey to fend for himself.

As he passed the control and security room he heard Boris' voice; he was yelling. He had managed to sneak out and since his grandfather was in town, all he had to do was ask one of his drivers to pick him up and one of his pilots to look for his friends and take them to the frozen lake. It had been easy and Boris hadn't noticed, he was a little busy analyzing all the bit beasts he had taken from all the other teams. If it hadn't been during a championship he wouldn't have been able to even get 10 feet away from the main gate.

Kai ran to Tala's room, he wanted to say goodbye to him before telling Boris he was leaving. He was worried that they would chase him and he wouldn't be able to tell Tala everything he wanted to say. He ran into the red head's room and stood near the door when he saw Tala sitting in his bed, the redhead looked up and smiled gently at him.

"They took me back…" Kai walked forward and the team captain stood to meet him. When he looked at Tala he didn't want to go anywhere, he just wanted to crawl into the redhead's arms and stay there forever.

"Why are you wet?" Tala looked at his clothes which were way too soaked for it to be just because of the snow. "Did they do something to you?" Tala seemed angry and he grabbed Kai's chin, moving his face from side to side to check if there was any damage.

Kai blushed lightly, pulling away, a small smile appearing on his lips. The fact that Tala was worried for him made him feel less hopeless about being the recipient of Tala's affections. "Actually they saved me. I was having a beybattle with them and the ice started cracking around me. If they hadn't helped me I would be in the bottom of the lake Baikal now."

"Then I guess I'm thankful." Tala touched Kai's hand softly. Kai would leave soon, they would be enemies for the remaining of the tournament and they may be apart for several years again. He held on tighter to the dual boy's hand, feeling desperate at the thought of Kai leaving.

"I don't want to go…" Kai's voice was soft and anguished, making Tala hug Kai, he didn't want to hear that voice sound so heartbroken.

"I know, but I can't protect you, and it kills me that I have to see you hurt." Tala hugged him harder and Kai returned it hesitantly. Tala spoke like he really cared for him, maybe- just maybe- he did love him back…Kai realized he was being foolish and held on tighter to Tala, it hurt to have to crush his hopes all the time.

Kai pulled away from the embrace. "I'll come back in a second." Kai ran into his own room and changed his clothes, happy that Bryan wasn't around. He didn't want to run into any of his friends, it would just make leaving harder. After he was done he took a deep breath and tried to prepare his heart for saying goodbye to guy he loved.

"Thank you so much, for everything Tala…" This time he walked into Tala's room slowly. The older blader was leaning against the desk in his room, looking as sad as Kai felt. Tala walked towards him and stood in front of him with a guilty and sad smile.

"You shouldn't be thanking me, I wasn't even able to keep you safe…" Tala brought a hand up and caressed Kai's cheek softly, his guilty gaze locked into Kai's.

"You're putting my safety over yours, it's really the first time someone has cared that much…" Kai looked away, feeling himself blushing at how caring Tala was.

"You should go…and remember not to talk to us in the championship, no matter what, you have to stay away okay?" Tala took his hand away from Kai and looked at him seriously, he had to make Kai understand that they couldn't talk again, that they had to stay away from each other so that the Bladebreakers wouldn't be suspicious and shun Kai for being friends with the enemy.

"I'll miss you…a lot." Kai looked at him with sorrow, he still didn't want to go. He looked up at Tala and tried to memorize everything about the older boy. His heart was begging him to just tell Tala how much he loves him, how much he wishes he could stay with him forever, just the two of them, just close enough for Kai to feel the other's presence.

Kai took a deep breath, trying to find courage to say everything he wanted to say to the boy in front of him. Finally his brain just shut down when he stared into the redhead's blue eyes and his heart took action. He leaned forward and placed a soft, love-filled kissed to Tala's lips. Tala's lips were a little bit chapped but they were perfect to Kai, he could feel his heart beating faster, and he felt as if time slowed down and everything stood still for a moment. However, Kai's brain started functioning again as soon as Tala gave a small gasp, and he pulled away instantly, hoping Tala wouldn't kill him for kissing him.

The redhead stayed still, looking at him with surprise and confusion. Kai was shaking slightly, not knowing what to say.

"T-Tala? I...I'm sorry." Kai stared as Tala's gaze finally shifted from him, to settle on the wall to his right.

"I-" Tala faltered, not knowing what to say, the silence was awkward and Kai could feel his heart already breaking. Suddenly there was a loud crash and shouting could be heard. "You have to go…" Tala looked at him worriedly.

Kai's eyes filled with tears but he managed to nod and run out of the room. He shouldn't have done that, he should've left without ruining his friendship with Tala, it had been a stupid idea to kiss him and now even his heart regretted the action.

* * *

Kai had apparently talked to Boris before leaving and the man was furious that the boy had actually dared ruin his expensive surveillance room. Ian, Bryan and Spencer were ecstatic that their friend was out and had all grinned when Tala told them that Kai managed to escape. Tala, on the other hand, was sulking in his room. He was actually happy that Kai was finally safe and away from the Abbey, but he couldn't shake that feeling off his chest. His heart was still beating loudly, like it was trying to get Tala to think about that kiss and to figure out his feelings for Kai. He didn't want to face it though, not with Kai far away from him, he didn't have to feel the pain of loving Kai if he wasn't there.

Tala knew he loved Kai since the moment he had felt the shorter boy's lips on his. Before, he knew his feelings for his friend were deep, but now he knew it was more than just feelings of friendship. Still, he couldn't call it love when Kai wasn't here to say he loved him back. Worse than that, Kai was in love with someone else, someone who obviously would've succeeded in protecting him. Someone Kai thought was brave and smart and would've been there for him when he was in pain.

Tala felt jealousy fill his heart, whoever held Kai's heart was the luckiest guy on the planet. Tala had to be realistic, Kai had only kissed him in gratitude, he was still in love with someone else. It had been a spur of the moment thing, Kai was confused and lost because of Boris and it probably seemed like a good way to give thanks. Tala actually felt guilty about the kiss, he shouldn't have enjoyed it, it had been a desperate kiss. Kai had been sad about leaving and he thought he owed something to the redhead, it shouldn't have felt so good.

In a deep part of his heart thought, Tala was allowing himself to dream, to hope that he could somehow be the guy Kai was in love with. He knew he wasn't the smartest person or the bravest one and he had failed at protecting the person he cared about the most, but he did care about Kai. He wanted to keep him safe and he tried to make Kai feel special. Maybe there was a little part of Kai that would like him back, or that would at least be willing to fall for Tala. Kai had been willing to kiss him after all.

It didn't matter now though, Kai wasn't around and Tala wouldn't see him again in a long time. It wasn't fair that he couldn't even get a chance to win Kai over. Even if Kai felt anything for him it would probably stop by the time they saw each other. Maybe the best course of action would be to just forget about his friend and move on. He would have to keep that foolish part of his heart hidden away.

* * *

Kai was grateful to his teammates that they didn't hold a grudge against him and he really wanted to enjoy his time with them, but it felt impossible when his heart seemed to be irreparably broken. Tala had looked so confused when Kai kissed him, he hadn't even been able to answer to Kai's apology. A simple 'it's fine' would've sufficed but Tala couldn't even say that, because it wasn't fine, he was mad at Kai and he felt nothing for him. Tala knew what Boris had done to him, he knew Kai's lips weren't pure. Tala was probably disgusted by him, it was everything Kai had feared.

Kai wanted to crawl to his bed and cry for days, but he couldn't even do that while sharing Ray's room. Besides, he knew he had already been enough trouble to his team and he knew he had to help them win. So he had to keep the feelings of rejection away and keep on being a Bladebreaker, no matter how much it hurt to see Tala in a team opposite of his.

* * *

It had been awful to see Tala become a soldier/cyborg to Boris, it wasn't normal for Kai to see those blue eyes so cold and serious. Tala may have always been an emotionless jerk to everyone else, but to him the redhead had always been caring and kind. His eyes always shined with determination and bravery, even if no one noticed, now though, he wasn't the guy Kai loved.

Kai had never been more worried than when Tala and Tyson were trapped in that weird ice thing. He could feel his throat closing at the idea that Tala could be hurt, or worse that he would stay this unemotional being forever. When they finally came out of it, he had been so relieved he had almost forgotten he couldn't be close to the Demolition boys. He just wanted to go up to him and hug him for as long as he felt necessary.

Still, no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't and now the problem wasn't Boris anymore, he would be arrested and wouldn't be able to hurt them anymore, but Kai still couldn't approach Tala, he was afraid of the rejection he would surely get. After the congratulations ceremony and receiving the prize, each team had gone back to their hotels but before he left, Kai had spared a glance towards Tala. The Abbey's students had to be questioned so they were all crowded around several police officers. Tala was a little away from the crown looking annoyed and tired. Kai waited until their eyes met and gave a hesitant smile, hoping Tala would return it.

Tala looked at him for a second before looking away. Kai sighed, knowing he didn't have a chance of ever being loved by Tala.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it, I know it was a sad ending and I'm so sorry for the delay, I actually had half of this already written but I wanted to wait until I had the first chapter of the sequel to post it, and I got caught up in my other current stories and I know it wasn't fair to you :(

I feel so bad…but I've got half of the first chapter to the sequel ready and I swear I'll work had on it and post it as soon as I can (maybe Saturday the latest ;)).

I'm sorry this was a short chapter but I really couldn't have made it longer without ruining the whole thing :S

If you want to read the sequel but you don't want to subscribe to my whole account you can tell me to send you a small message when it's up and I'll do it, ok?

and about the sequel it will be angst and more on the romance/drama side, you know if you actually don't want this as the end :)

special thanks go to "Anime Girl23" who sent me a PM and made me realize how long it's been since I updated, which I hadn't actually noticed…so thanks to her ^^

Thanks for sticking by me with this story and again I'm sorry :( but I hope you'll come back for the sequel okay? :)

_-XxFallingxAngelxX_


End file.
